Decisiones
by Sam Autumn
Summary: Luego del enfrentamiento en el bosque de los árboles gigantes, hay emociones que no dejan a Eren dormir tranquilo. EreRi. Spoilers: Manga Capítulo 30. Shonen Ai


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Título: Decisiones.

Pareja: Eren x Levi

Género: Shonen Ai.

Capítulos: 1/1

**Spoilers: Manga, capítulo 30.**

Sumario: Luego del enfrentamiento en el bosque de los árboles gigantes, hay emociones que no dejan a Eren dormir tranquilo.

COMENTARIO: Hacía muchísimo que no escribía un fanfiction. Hacia mucho que había dejado de hacer cosas que me apasionaban. Espero que les guste ésto. se que no es perfecto, pero aun así quisiera leer sus opiniones.

**DESICIONES**

"_Si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta... si hubiera elegido pelear... ¡Ellos no habrían muerto...!" Estaba lloviendo, la lluvia era roja como la sangre, y a su al rededor estaban sembrados los cuerpos de sus compañeros. "Gunther... Auro... Erd... Petra..." caminaba automáticamente hacia ese quinto cuerpo que estaba frente a él. "No... no, él es invencible... no puede ser..." los pensamientos se tropezaban en su cabeza, no quería descubrir quién, pero no podía detenerse "Cabo... Levi..." cayó de rodillas tras el inerte cuerpo "Cabo..." pasó su mano por los cabellos, pero no hubo reacción... "No... ¡Si hubiera elegido pelear...! ¡WWUUAAAAHHH!"_

¡AAAAHHH!

¡EREN! - ¿Qué-? Frente a él estaba Mikasa, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba en una habitación. ¿Un sueño...? - Eren, ¿Estás bien?

¡El Grupo de Reconocimiento...! ¡Ellos...! - tenía que asegurarse que aquello tan horrible había sido una pesadilla y nada más.

Pero Mikasa guardó silencio y entristeció. ¿entonces no fue un sueño? ¿A caso fue un recuerdo?

Gunther... Auro... Erd... Petra... C-... pero no pudo terminar, sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, que si lo decía...

Gracias a ello hemos podido traerte de vuelta. Eren – esa voz fue como un golpe de agua fría que lo sacó del dolor que había comenzado a construirse dentro de su corazón.

¡Cabo Levi...! - ¡Estaba vivo! Ahí estaba frente a él y este no era un sueño.

Muchas emociones confusas se revolvieron en el corazón de Eren. Recordó exactamente lo que había pasado en el bosque de los árboles gigantes. Si, ellos estaban muertos... y por un horrible momento pensó que también lo había perdido a él. Y ese momento se había sentido como una eternidad en un mundo vacío, fue como si hubiera perdido su hogar una vez más... era aterrador, era doloroso..., el silencio. Al ver al Cabo frente a él no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraordinario que era su existencia, el brillo de la vida en sus ojos, el grave tono de su áspera voz y el miedo que le daba que ese ser que ahora estaba vivo frente a él... podría no estar.

Eren... Estas llorando... - le advirtió Mikasa. Las lágrimas salieron inconscientemente.

Eren regresó la mirada a su _hermana_, se limpió rápido el rostro – N-no estoy llorando... - y logró ver por el rabillo del ojo como Levi abandonaba la habitación, pero algo había raro... - ¿porqué... el Cabo Levi camina así?

... Se lesionó en batalla – ella respondió, pero incluso para ella era vergonzoso y a su vez doloroso aceptar la razón detrás de esa historia, en el día en que todos sintieron la cruel y amarga derrota.

El resto del día estuvo muy ajetreado, sus amigos insistían en que descansara, pero era complicado por que estaban todo el tiempo con él, visita tras visita a la habitación. Pero había alguien en ese transcurso que no se había presentado... necesitaba verlo, el sueño aún seguía rondandole la cabeza, dándole escalofríos al recordarlo. Incluso pensaba que debía cerciorarse, debía verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo... para estar seguro de que estaba bien en realidad. Bueno, lo que cabe de bien por no mencionar esa lesión. ¿Cómo podía Levi, el hombre mas fuerte, haberse lesionado? Eso lo asustaba...

¡Te digo que estoy bien! ¡Puedo dormir solo! - no pudo evitar exclamar ante las negativas de Mikasa.

Podrías tener otra pesadilla... - la vergüenza pintó de rojo la cara de Eren. Mikasa lo entendió, así que salió de la habitación depositando un beso sobre la frente de su _hermano_.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Eren escuchó los pasos de cómo se alejaba mientras miraba el lugar donde anteriormente había estado, y finalmente el silencio total. Le tomó unos minutos el aclarar sus ideas mientras apretaba con fuerza la sábana en sus puños. De un sólo movimiento hizo las telas a un lado y se levantó de la cama, debía hacerlo rápido antes de arrepentirse, alcanzó la puerta e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación.

Deambulaba por los pasillos "¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo...?" el nerviosismo crecía y pensó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la cama, tal vez él ni siquiera tenía ganas de verlo. Y por otro lado, no estaba seguro de atreverse a mirarle a la cara, luego que sus compañeros fueran asesinados luego de haberlos dejado a cargo de Eren... pero aun así, sentía esa necesidad de verlo...

¿Eren? Eren ¿qué haces aquí?

¡Ha-Hanji..! - ella repentinamente había salido de una puerta, llevaba varias hojas en sus manos y un marcado cansancio en su rostro – Yo.. mh...

¿Necesitabas hablar con Levi? - movió su cabeza en ambas direcciones. Quiso decir que no pero no podía mentir – él está ahí dentro,

G-racias...

Ella le pasó la mano por el cabello – me alegra mucho que estés aquí con nosotros, Eren – fue todo lo que ella dijo, y luego siguió su camino.

Se escuchó el llamar de la puerta, unos golpecitos tenues que evidentemente no eran de nadie de los altos rangos.

Adelante – dijo sin despegar los ojos de la hoja que tenía en el escritorio y sin dejar de escribir en ella. Así lo encontró Eren. Metido en sus labores. Levi le dio una ojeada a su visita, pero no cambió la expresión en su rostro - ¿qué es lo que quieres? - En ese momento Eren se quedó en shock. Ahí estaba.. por fin lo estaba viendo.. veía esa arruga sobre su ceja, esos labios apretados, y la voz hacía eco en sus oídos... - ¿Eren? ¡Eren!

Levi repetía su nombre, y fue entonces que Eren cayó en la total conciencia de que ambos estaban ahí... y estaban vivos. Sin quererlo las lagrimas volvieron a salirse.

Eren intentaba limpiarlas con sus manos lo más rápido posible, pero éstas estaban cada vez más húmedas y sólo lograban esparcir el agua por su rostro; al ver esto, la expresión de Levi se ablandó, dejando su trabajo a un lado, se puso de pié, y aún cojeando, rodeó el escritorio para ponerse frente al abatido muchacho y le colocó una mano en el hombro – Eren...

Yo.. lo siento, Cabo... si yo hubiera...

No. Tomaste la decisión correcta, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse – intentaba creerlo pero esas palabras no lograban apaciguar el miedo a perderlo.

Si yo hubiera.. su lesión... - decía las frases entrecortadas por el llanto.

Voy a estar bien

Y... Gunther..., Erd... Auro... y.. Petra, ellos no... - entonces sintió como la mano de Levi lo tomó de la barbilla obligándole con mucho cuidado a levantar la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron, miró la compasión y la empatía de frente.

Si no fuera por ellos, te hubiéramos perdido, Eren. Ellos no dieron su vida en vano – Y al verlo pronunciar esas la palabras supo que DEBÍA confiar ciegamente en él, debía aceptar aquello como una verdad absoluta. Por que Gunther, Erd, Auro y Petra ya no estaban... Pero Levi y él si.

Levi...

Rápidamente Levi lo haló de la cabeza para recargarlo sobre su regazo y envolverlo en un abrazo. Entonces Eren sintió el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, el soplo sobre su nuca, el corazón que se conectó con el suyo para palpitar juntos.

No dieron su vida en vano... por que ahora tu estás aquí conmigo... -

Los dedos del Cabo acariciaban con ternura el cabello marrón del muchacho. No sabía cuanto duraría ese momento.. cuanto tiempo vivirían, pero sin importan cual largo o corto fuera ese tiempo, deseaba vivirlo de esta manera.


End file.
